


First Snowfall

by Yiffandquiff (princesslexi763)



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 12 Days of Ficmas, AU, First snowfall, Fluff, M/M, Neko!Dan, Winter, first snow experience, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesslexi763/pseuds/Yiffandquiff
Summary: Dan is a neko who has never seen snow before. The initial wetness and cold feeling of the snow leave him scared but Phil soon shows him how fun snow can actually be.





	First Snowfall

Dan didn’t like water very much. In fact, water was one of his enemies. He didn’t like how it got on his skin and made him wet, but most importantly, he didn’t like how it felt when landed on his tail.

Dan was born a neko: half cat and half human. His head donned cat-like ears and backside had a long bushy brown tail. His tail was something he loved. He liked playing with it and chasing it. Although Phil would sometimes get mad at him about that because he’d spin himself in circles and make himself dizzy. But he liked his tail. And he hated water. But he most importantly hated water when it got on his tail.

So in December, living with Phil in London, Dan found himself terrified of the newly white, wet, cold _water_ that was currently covering their balcony in a sheet. He’d never seen this coldness before. He’d only just started living with Phil in London a few months ago and where he was from, this stuff was never seen.

He thinks it’s snow but since he’s only ever seen snow in photos, he thinks maybe it’s not that? It looks kind of like fluffy ice but maybe that is snow? When he opens up the balcony door and sticks his head out, he squeals at the way it falls onto his sensitive ears and hurts them from the cold. Dan doesn’t think he likes this stuff. It hurts his ears when it hits them so he can only imagine would it would do to his tail if it stuck to his tail. 

He brings it up to Phil later that night, asking Phil what he thinks about the stuff.

All Phil answers with is, “It’s just snow.”

“That’s snow?” Dan asks.

Phil nods. “You’ve never seen it before?”

Dan shakes his head. “Where I grew up, we never got it.”

“Snow is fun!” Phil answers. “When I was a kid, my friends and I would get dressed in our snow clothes and go outside and play in it.”

“You can play in it?” Dan asks. “But doesn’t it get cold?”

Phil nods. “Well, yeah. But that’s why you wear snowsuits and thick jackets and also gloves and a hat.”

Dan sits back and thinks about it. He kind of wants to check the snow out but he’s also still scared of it. It’s too cold and just too strange. He’s not sure he likes that.

The next day, the snow is still continuing, which, according to Phil, is strange for London. But Dan is intrigued by it more and more. He finds himself pulling on a pair of sweatpants, cover his tail even though he doesn’t like his tail to be constricted, and puts on a pair of boots and a heavy jacket. He puts his hood up and walks out on his balcony.

The snow is slippery and he scares him when it takes him a moment to regain to his balance—if he falls backwards and lands on his tail, it’ll hurt really bad. But once he gains his footing, he bends down and feels the soft, grainy texture that is snow.

The sliding glass door opens behind him and he turns. Phil is walking out, all bundled up as well. He bends down himself and picks up some snow and lets it funnel down out between his fingers.

“What do you think?” Phil asks.

“It’s strange.” Dan says. “But it’s kind of cool.”

“It’s packy enough that you can make stuff with it. Like a snowman.”

Dan turns back to him and smiles at Phil. “Can we make one?”

Phil nodded and smiled back.

There wasn’t a lot of snow on their balcony. Most of it was melting already but Phil told Dan that was what weather here was like when it snowed. Their snowman didn’t actually turn out, and Dan was okay with that.

He actually kind of enjoyed playing in the snow and rolling it around and letting it pack together. It felt kind of like a kinetic sand but at the same time, it felt like nothing else he had ever felt before.

He was beginning to get cold when he felt the wet coldness slap his cheek. He looked over, trying to figure out what hit him when he saw Phil stifling a laugh. “I’m sorry, Dan.” Phil said, laughing. “I couldn’t help it.”

“What did you throw at me?”

“A snowball.”

“A snowball?”

Phil nodded and bent down, picking up a bunch of snow in his hand and then forming it together into a ball. He then juggled it in his hand a little bit and tossed it at Dan. It landed on Dan’s jacket and left a dusting of snow in it’s path.

Dan bent down and followed what Phil had done and made a snowball. He then lifted it up and tossed it at Phil, landing it in Phil’s hood. Phil chuckled and then hissed at the cold snow on his skin and that was how the snowball fight started.

It lasted for a while. Dan laughing and screaming as he made his own snowballs and threw them at Phil and Phil threw them back. When he got cold, he stopped but he and Phil were laughing so hard that they needed to catch their breath.

Before they went inside, Dan pressed a kiss to Phil’s cold, red cheek and thanked him.

He was scared of snow before this afternoon, but now he cannot wait for London to get more so he can do this all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, consider giving it kudos or reblogging the post on my [Tumblr](http://www.festivedanandphil.tumblr.com), thanks!


End file.
